


Cuties Crossing

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Isabel, you've been the topic of a lot of conversations here in Mitras," you told her, leaning in with an air of confidentiality. <i> Oh really? What're they saying? </i> Isabel wondered quietly, remaining silent to let you keep talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuties Crossing

_Oh, she's cute,_ Isabel thought, glancing in your direction. She had to run to the post office to mail some letters when she saw you talking with Paula. _I've never seen her before. She must've just moved here! I should go say hi._

Fortune smiled upon Isabel as Paula walked away from you, whistling and swaying from side to side with joy. The two waved goodbye and left Isabel with the golden opportunity to sidle up to you and make a good first impression. _All right Isabel, stay cool,_ she told herself as she approached you. _She's just a girl, a cute girl. Gah, I'm freaking myself out! Just go up and say hi!_

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before!" she said, grabbing your attention. You gave her a smile warm enough to melt her heart. 

"Hi! Yeah, I just moved here from a far away village," you told her. "I'm [First]. You must be that big shot everyone's been telling me about, Isabel, right?" 

"Yup! That's me!" Isabel replied. "I just wanted to welcome you to Mitras and I really hope you like living here." She wanted to say more but it was practically impossible for her to do so. 

"I'm sure I will!" you beamed at her. "I'll see you later, Isabel!" You turned to walk away but Isabel caught your arm to start another conversation. "Oh, it's you again, sweetie!" you said, eyes widening with surprise. "What can I do for ya, Isabel?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to chat," she replied. _Maybe if I'm lucky she'll invite me over. Or she'll invite herself to my house,_ she thought. _And then we could hang out and talk, and I could get to know her a little better._

"You know, Isabel, you've been the topic of a lot of conversations here in Mitras," you told her, leaning in with an air of confidentiality. _Oh really? What're they saying?_ Isabel wondered quietly, remaining silent to let you keep talking. "They say you're -" 

"Isabel, get off your fucking 3DS and come have dinner with us." The door the Isabel's bedroom was thrown open as she taken taken out of her digital dreamworld. Farlan stood in the doorway, arms crossed and looking irritated. 

"I got a new villager, lay off, asshole," Isabel said, glancing down at her game. _Damn it, I accidentally missed what [First] said!_

"Are you still playing that video game, Furry Crossing or whatever?" he asked, giving her a dark look. 

"It's called _Animal Crossing_ and shut the hell up! It's fun and adorable!" she defended herself. 

"Yeah, whatever. Just get to a save point and come eat dinner. We've been waiting for you ever since we told you dinner was ready fifteen minutes," he said. 

"There aren't save points in Animal Crossing, dumbass." 

"Then fucking save and come have dinner. Some of us are starving." He gave her one last dirty look before walking back to the dining room. Isabel sighed, looking down at her 3DS. You were still on screen, smiling at Isabel's character. Isabel pressed 'A' and ended the conversation. _I'll talk to her later,_ Isabel vowed as she saved her game. _Once I'm done eating I can pick this back up and talk to her more. Maybe then I'll think of what to say._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of _Animal Crossing_ ever since I was a kid and recently I've gotten my hands on _New Leaf._ I wondered if there was AC fanfiction, quickly realized even if there was I wouldn't want to read it due to fear 'cause let's face it: cutesy things get the most fucked up fanfics. So from that came this little idea!


End file.
